The present invention relates to examples of a driver monitoring apparatus and method for disabling a driver facing camera. A driver facing camera may be mounted in the cab of the vehicle to monitor the driver and/or passengers. Generally, the camera is powered on as soon as the vehicle is powered on and stays on as long as the driver monitoring system to which it is connected is also powered on. This action requires tremendous amounts of video storage capability. In addition, having the video camera on while the vehicle is powered may also cause driver privacy issues, especially to drivers of commercial vehicles who leave the vehicles powered on even during mandatory rest breaks. There is a need for a sensible manner in which to keep driver facing cameras on to capture driver behavior, but allow the driver some autonomy to disable the camera when he or she is not actually driving the vehicle.